


Shadows

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mention of major character death, comic verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one thinks he's ok. They are wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This one would not leave me alone until I jotted it down. Sorry for the unresolved angst.

There is a wall in Hiroshima that was burned completely black when the bomb blew, but on that wall is the positive shadow of the person who was standing in front of it. We are like that wall and that person. We all leave shadows on each other's lives. His shadow is on mine and no matter how long I live I will forever feel the impact of his life and presence. I miss him with every fiber of my being and nothing will ever feel complete or right without him by my side. He's been gone a couple years now and while I function, inside is an empty void and a swirling morass of pain and sorrow. Outside I smile and go through the motions and they all think I am fine. They are wrong... so very, very wrong.


End file.
